Just be
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Akagi dan Kaga ingin menulis kisah mereka diatas awan. Dimana bisa dipastikan bahwa Akagi ingin menjadi penguasa disana, membawa Kaga turut serta, asal mereka berdua. Akagi rela. "tolonggg!.. aku mau diperkosa! Tolong!"


ah, sebenarnya saya ragu mempublish ini. Tapi ya sudahlah, paling mungkin saya hanya akan kena maki dari para penis-ta yang _-oh salah_ , -maksud saya, pe-nista yang teramat sangat mencintai mereka (tak urung juga saya sendiri). Ini **AKAGA** _loh!_

Ide _blank_! sumpah, sebenarnya saya bingung mau buat apa. Dan sebenarnya saya malu untuk menghadapi anda. Saya takut dicecar, tapi kalau gak gitu saya gak tahu salah ya kan? makanya saya niatin aja bertingkah pura - pura tegar dengan mempublish ini.

A/N : maaf.. cover image bukan milik saya.

* * *

 **JUST BE**

 _ **Story by Spica Zoe**_

 **Kantai Collection**

 _Disclaimer_

 _by_

 _Kadokawa Games_

 **Akagi / Kaga**

 _"Keraguan dan keputusasaan adalah bukti bahwa kita memiliki harapan"_

 _"ah.. Kaga-san, aku sudah sering mendengar itu, basi"_

 _"diam kau Akagi-san!"_

* * *

Fubuki tahu diri. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak berbalas dan itu menyakitkan.

Kini hatinya sedang berusaha keras, menahan getar–getar keperihan yang setiap saat bisa menjebaknya, menjeratnya ke dalam tangisan tak berujung. Dia sedang rapuh.

Cintanya pada seorang gadis, harus berakhir sebelum dimulai.

"Percayalah. Cinta itu rumit,"

Fubuki memandang seseorang di depannya. Mutsu sedang tersenyum, dan itu tidak cukup ampuh untuk memancing senyum diantara gelisahnya keluar.

"Untuk itu, buat menjadi mudah!" lanjutnya sambil duduk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan lawan bicara.

Fubuki tertunduk. Hanya omongan, siapa saja pun bisa mengatakannya. Nyatanya ucapan dan perbuatan itu perbedaannya bagai langit dan bumi. Terlalu sulit untuk berjalan beriringan.

"Aku tidak tau caranya _senpai._ " Fubuki mengangkat wajahnya memandang Mutsu yang sudah memandangnya sejajar.

"Jika kau punya jawaban, kau tidak akan memiliki pertanyaan." lagi–lagi gadis itu tersenyum.

"Masalahnya sekarang, aku punya pertanyaan karena aku memang tak punya jawaban."

Hening sejenak, dan kedua pandangan mereka teralih pada tawa yang menyeruak diantara hening mereka.

"Percakapan kalian sulit dipahami," Kongou menepuk bahu Fubuki. Datang entah darimana.

"Intinya, jatuh cinta pada Akagi _-san_ itu adalah hal yang paling menakutkan, Bucky!" nada bicaranya terlalu ceria dan Fubuki sering kesal jika namanya diubah seenaknya.

"Menakutkannya dimana?" Mutsu mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Karena dia tahu Akagi tidak seseram Nagato, kekasihnya. Harusnya tak ada yang bisa membuatmu takut saat menghadapi Akagi, salah satu siswi berprestasi dan sangat populer setara dengan kepopuleran Nagato dan Yamato.

"Akagi _-san_ itu punya banyak fans. Jadi, sekalipun dia jatuh cinta. Dia tidak akan mau bilang. Karena dia tahu akan banyak yang tersakiti oleh keputusannya. _So_ , sebesar apapun cintamu padanya, dia tidak akan menerimamu." Kongou menunjukki kedua wajah gadis itu bergantian menggunakan ujung jarinya.

Fubuki menghela napas resah. Mungkin nasibnya yang tidak baik. Mencintai Akagi memang tak semudah yang dia bayangkan.

Fubuki sadar dia terlalu banyak berkhayal, terlalu banyak berandai–andai dan memiliki mimpi. Hanya karena Akagi baik padanya, belum tentu semuanya sejalan dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Kan?

* * *

Akagi duduk di beranda kamarnya. Menatapi bintang, langit malam, dan merasakan dinginnya angin yang menusuk tulangnya. Pernyataan cinta paling berkesan dalam hidupnya adalah dari gadis kecil bernama Fubuki. Juniornya di universitas, sekaligus orang yang sering diperhatikannya. Tapi ada rasa penyesalan saat bayangan tentang Fubuki selalu melintas dibenaknya. Dia tidak ingin karena keputusannya, Fubuki membencinya.

"Tidak baik, seorang gadis duduk termenung di luar seperti ini, Akagi _-san_."

Akagi menoleh cepat, senyumnya mengembang saat dihadapannya telah berdiri sesosok yang paling dikenalnya.

"Kau juga ..." senyum itu masih terlihat, "Tidak baik, masuk ke kamar seorang gadis ditengah malam seperti ini."

Hangat, dia merasa hangat. Dingin yang tadi menusuk tulangnya berganti dengan kehangatan dari apa yang baru dipandangnya, sebuah senyuman.

"Sesama gadis tidak pernah punya larangan untuk memasuki kamar gadis lainnya," Kaga berdiri di tepi pembatas beranda itu, dan Akagi hanya memandanginya. Begitu menyenangkan.

"Tapi kenapa sesama gadis dilarang untuk memiliki gadis lainnya?" ucapan Akagi membuat dingin kembali menyerang.

Hening

Hening

Hening

Akagi menderita, Kaga merana.

Keheningan membuat mereka membisu, baik hati maupun perasaan mereka dalam sekejap. Akagi dicintai oleh dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya, Fubuki dan Kaga. Dan sekarang, dia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Dia tidak bisa melangkah, karena dia tidak tahu dia akan menuju kemana.

"Itu prinsip Akagi _-san_. Lupakan saja perasaanku padamu. Itu sudah kubiarkan berlalu." Kaga mencoba tersenyum. Matanya menerawang ke kekosongan. Tapi hatinya mencari bayangan Akagi yang mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dimilikinya. Atau tidak sama sekali.

"Fubuki _-chan_ , menyatakan perasaannya padaku," Akagi bersuara, Kaga tak menjawab. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" menguatkan tekad, dia meraih tangan Kaga, menggenggamnya. Dan mencicipi rasa hangat yang dari dulu dia suka dari sosok gadis itu.

"Dia menyayangimu-"

"Kau juga," Akagi memotong ucapan Kaga cepat, memaksa gadis berkuncir satu itu memandang kearahnya.

"Bukan hanya dia, kau ... juga menyayangiku kan?" Akagi menuntut penjelasan. Pikirannya samar, dan rasa kalut menyelimuti kepercayaan dirinya. Kaga membuatnya tak berdaya. Menjadi lemah. Selalu saja seperti ini jika sudah berada dihadapan Kaga.

Dulu, dia tak pernah berpikir akan jadi apa pertemanan mereka selama ini. Semua berjalan baik, pertemanan sesama gadis harusnya akan selalu tertata rapi, itu pun jika tak ada yang berusaha merusaknya. Namun Kaga tiba–tiba entah karena apa, ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Akagi. Dan mendengar itu, bukannya panik, Akagi malah tertawa. Kaga bisa lihat tawa itu seperti cengiran yang meremehkan keputusannya. Dia pendam kesakitan akibat tawa Akagi padanya, tetap berlakon bahwa keadaan mereka seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa–apa. Tapi lambat laun, Akagi yang selalu mengaku jika mereka hanya sekedar sabahat, selalu bertindak lebih dari sebatas sahabat. Mendekap Kaga dimalam hari saat tidak ada hujan maupun petir. Berjalan bergandengan tangan tanpa perasaan canggung dikeramaian, seakan ingin menunjukkan seharmonis apa hubungan pertemanan mereka. Mungkin karena Akagi tak merasakan apa–apa makanya dia tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dia lakukan maupun apa tanggapan orang. Tapi Kaga sendiri? Dia mati–matian menahan kesal atas semua tindakan Akagi yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari detakan normal.

Untuk sementara, biarlah semua hal itu menjadi memori hitam–putih untuk Kaga. Walau mungkin Akagi telah melupakannya, rasa sakit tersamar yang tak pernah ditunjukkan Kaga. Tepat malam ini, saat ini, Kaga telah terhanyut kedalam tatapan sang terkasih. Mata mereka terhubung, perasaan Kaga mencuat, rasa cintanya pada gadis itu masih tetap ada, tapi lebih banyak pertimbangan yang kini sudah menjadi pembatasnya. Dia tidak mau ceroboh lagi. Akagi walau terlihat polos tak berotak, namun sebenarnya terlihat begitu licik tak terkira. Dalam sekejap mata saja, dia bisa membuatnya kalah. Lalu jatuh dan meraung.

"Dan aku juga, Kaga- _san,_ " Akagi menahan tangisnya. Terasa piluh, menyayat setiap hati bagi yang memandang. "... aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu." Akagi tertunduk. Dia malu, ingin rasanya melarikan diri dari tatapan dan jeratan pesona Kaga, tapi dia tidak bisa. Percuma, karena dalam hati, dia memohon agar Kaga memberi dekapan padanya, berharap diri sendiri menjadi tegar.

"Lupakan!"

Batin Akagi terjepit. Matanya membulat. Ucapan itu menyakitinya.

"Lupakan Akagi _-san_. Karena aku juga akan melupakanmu." ucapan terakhir yang Kaga ucapkan sebelum raganya menarik bayangannya turut menghilang dari ruangan.

 _Oh angin. Jika kau bisa menjawabku. Coba lenyapkan asa yang terpecah dari susunan impianku. Singkirkan hal yang tak kubutuhkan, dan pertemukan aku pada harapan yang terabaikan._

Isakan itu, membuat Akagi tidak tidur semalaman.

* * *

Pagi hari. Fubuki sudah tiba di kelasnya. Jadwal untuk kelas pertama yang harus dia nikmati untuk bahan ujian tengah semester nanti, dia abaikan percuma. Pikirannya sedang terbelit dengan hal–hal tentang Akagi. Selalu tentang Akagi, bangun pagi Akagi, Sarapan pun Akagi, mau mandi pun Akagi, semua hal yang jika memikirkan Akagi terlebih dahulu akan lebih menyenangkan dan memotivasinya.

Setelah dosen pengajar keluar meninggalkan ruang kelas, Mutsuki sudah menodong Fubuki dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Salah satunya ...

"Aku dengar Akagi- _senpai_ pagi ini tidak ada di Perpustakaan, Fubuki- _chan_. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Fubuki membelalak kaget, padahal tadi niatannya ingin menemui Akagi di tempat itu. Sekedar melihat apa dia berada dalam keadaan baik hari ini, dan jika keadaan itu memang baik, bisa Fubuki bayangkan dia akan ditemani ngobrol seharian oleh senior yang dicintainya. Terlepas dari apa yang dia lakukan kemarin. Menyatakan cinta.

Tanpa butuh penjelasan dari A sampai Z lagi dari sang pembawa berita, Fubuki langsung menarik dirinya melangkah menuju Perpustakaan, diabaikannya Mutsuki yang masih mengembungkan pipi cemberut di posisinya sejak tiba tadi. Diabaikannya panggilan dari Yuudachi yang baru saja ingin menghampiri mereka disana.

"Mau kemana dia?" Yuudachi tiba dengan perasaan ingin tahu berlebihannya, yang mungkin akan segera terjawab jika dia bertanya pada orang yang tepat, Mutsuki.

"Setelah mendengar kabar tentang Akagi- _senpai_ yang tidak masuk, dia langsung pergi."

Hitungan detik berikutnya, mereka mengelah napas bersamaan.

* * *

Akagi termenung di pembaringannya. Angannya tersesat entah kemana. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya pun tak lagi dapat dia rasakan. Mungkin karena terisak dengan angin malam sebagai pelampiasan di beranda malam tadi, tubuhnya menjadi lemah dan mendadak demam. Tapi dia tidak menyesalinya. Pasalnya, tanpa dia duga, sudah ada Kaga yang sejak matanya terbuka pagi tadi, telah ada menemaninya. Jika begini jadinya, Akagi rela menjadi cacat;lumpuh demi mendapat perhatian dari gadis yang kini begitu amat diinginkannya. Tapi Akagi, lagi–lagi seakan ingin mempermainkan perhatian Kaga. Walau dia senang dalam hati, tapi raut wajahnya seperti tak ingin mengakui.

"Kau tidak makan, Akagi _-san_?" Kaga meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya untuk Akagi, menu yang sama dengan menu yang disediakannya pagi tadi sebelum dia berangkat kuliah. Berharap Akagi memakannya dan bisa memulihkan tenaganya. Bukannya merasa senang karena Akagi mau memakannya, Kaga malah masih mendapati menu yang diantarnya pagi tadi sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh Akagi, bahkan susu yang dia buat pun tak dicicipi walau hanya setetes.

"Jangan keras kepala. Di asrama ini tidak akan ada yang bisa mengurusmu jika demammu tak juga turun, Akagi _-san,_ " Kaga memandang wajah Akagi kesal. Khawatir. Dan penuh perhatian.

"Aku tidak lapar," suara Akagi terdengar lemah. Ya, Akagi sadar jika tubuhnya memang bertentangan dengan batinnya. Jiwa yang gembira dibalik tubuh yang lemah. Bahagia karena Kaga menguatirkannya. Dan Akagi juga sadar diri jika dia benar–benar sedang sakit.

"Makan sedikit saja. Tubuhmu butuh asupan meskipun kau merasa tak lapar," Kaga meraih mangkuk berisi bubur hangat yang baru dibawanya. Duduk di tepi ranjang Akagi, menatapnya sendu penuh artian. Akagi menyembunyikan wajahnya. Memaksa Kaga berusaha keras untuk mencari celah memandang parasnya.

"Aku yang akan menyuapimu." Kaga menyelipkan nada memohon disuaranya. Demi apapun, dia tidak ingin melihat Akagi selemah ini.

"Aku tidak lapar, Kaga- _san_. Jangan paksa aku untuk meneriakimu."

Kesal. Kaga sadar begitu banyak kekesalan yang menumpuk di dadanya. Dia tidak tahu jika Akagi punya sifat keras kepala seperti ini. Oh tidak, dia sudah tahu dari dulu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Kaga tahu jika semua ini berawal dari sifatnya yang membuat perasaan Akagi menjadi bingung. Kaga jadi menyesali keputusannya yang telah mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Akagi beberapa bulan lalu. Andai saja dia bisa mengulang perputaran waktu. Kaga akan memilih untuk memendam perasaannya selamanya.

"Aku mohon Akagi- _san_. Jika bukan kau yang memakannya, siapa lagi? Aku membuat ini khusus untukmu," Kaga menyodorkan sesendok bubur itu di hadapan Akagi, berharap gadis itu mau membuka mulutnya. Tapi ...

"Makan saja sendiri. Aku takut kau memasukkan sesuatu di makanan itu,"

Kaga menghela napas. Jangan berlebihan Akagi, hati seorang gadis itu mudah tergugah, baik oleh perkataan menyenangkan, maupun buruk. Harusnya kau juga tahu. Bahwa Kaga juga adalah seorang wanita.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Akagi memutar tubuhnya. Memunggungi Kaga yang masih terdiam penuh sesal dalam angannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, sebelum aku melihatmu memakan bubur ini Akagi- _san_ " Kaga menarik lengan Akagi kasar, membiarkan pandangan mereka bertemu. Dan dalam satu gerakan saja, Akagi sudah mendapati bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Kaga. Memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya, dan saat terbuka, Kaga memasukkan bubur yang tersimpan dalam mulutnya ke dalam bibir Akagi. Gadis yang terbaring itu meronta, tapi Kaga tetap memaksa mulutnya untuk tetap menutup bibir Akagi, menindihnya.

 _Telan Akagi_ -san _! Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini,_ batinnya kesal.

Memastikan Akagi telah menelan semua bubur yang mengisi mulutnya, Kaga menarik wajahnya dari wajah gadis itu.

Hangat, Akagi bisa merasakan itu.

"Jika kau tidak mau kusuapi secara normal. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang tidak normal untuk memaksamu." Kaga menatap Akagi tajam.

"Kau mengancamku?" Akagi balas memandangnya sengit, napasnya terasa berat dan tidak beraturan. Diangkatnya tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya. Menghindar dari amukan Kaga pada bibirnya.

"Kau yang memaksaku" Kaga memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya-lagi. Dan saat tahu dirinya akan disiksa-lagi. Akagi berusaha bangkit untuk melarikan diri. Tapi Kaga masih lebih cepat darinya. Pergantian detik demi detik, Kaga telah mengunci gerakan Akagi, menatapinya dalam, penuh hasrat yang telah berusaha dia sembunyikan.

Kaga menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Akagi, tetap memaksa Akagi membuka mulutnya, walau gadis yang ditindihnya itu sempat menolak dengan gerakan keras kepalanya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar, tapi Kaga sanggup menahannya.

Kaga bisa merasakan jelas, jika Akagi menelan bubur dalam mulutnya, gerakan leher gadis itu yang meyakininya. Senyumnya mengembang walau tak terlihat. _Apa saja demi mu Akagi-_ san _, aku sangat menyayangimu._

 _Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, Kaga_ -san _._

Saat itu, hanya keyakinan Kaga lah yang mendasari rasa puasnya. Tanpa dia tak tahu Akagi sedang menyusun siasat untuk menyerang balik tindakan sepihaknya. Menciumi bibir gadis lain dengan paksa? Akagi juga bisa melakukannya. Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya tak akan membuatnya lemah.

Akagi berinisiatif lebih dulu, mana dia rela membiarkan Kaga menarik bibirnya setelah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya. Sebelum itu terjadi, dan Akagi harus mengerang penuh sesal atas kemenangan Kaga. Akagi memaksa memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kaga yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Kaga tersentak. Akagi bisa merasakan genggaman dikedua lengannya semakin kuat, Kaga berusaha keras menarik diri. Tapi Akagi menahan tubuh itu secepat yang dia bisa. Meraih tengkuk dan kepala Kaga dan mendorongnya agar lebih memperdalam rabaan lidahnya pada seluruh rongga mulut gadis itu.

 _Akagi-_ san _?_

Kaga terbawa suasana, ada sesuatu yang lembut memenuhi mulutnya. Walau sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi Kaga memaksa bibirnya terlepas dari bibir Akagi. Sekuat tenaga, tak peduli sekuat apa Akagi menahannya. Dan akhirnya Akagi menyerah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya, pipinya memerah, dan dia merasa malu karenanya.

"Ada sisa bubur dalam mulutmu," Akagi memandangnya lembut, "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyia–nyiakan usahamu," tangannya meraih pipi Kaga yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"... sentuh aku Kaga- _san_ , hanya itu yang bisa membuat demamku menghilang" Akagi meraih dagu Kaga, dan mengecupnya penuh gairah kali ini.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat saat mereka saling menatap. Udara terasa begitu panas saat wajah Akagi selalu berniat untuk melemahkan pertahanannya. Namun saat mereka sama-sama sudah mulai terhanyut dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas disana. Ada gangguan yang berasal dari pintu kamar Akagi.

Mereka tersentak cepat, saat bayangan itu mulai tampak di depan mata.

"Akagi- _senpai_..." suara Fubuki mengusik kenikmatan mereka. Kaga bangkit dari posisinya dengan cepat, berusaha menghindari kontak mata antaranya dan Fubuki. Sedang Akagi terlihat kesal sesaat, padahal baru saja dia mulai merasa menang karena bisa memiliki kesempatan atas Kaga.

"Akagi- _senpai_ , aku dengar kau sedang sakit ya?" Fubuki memasukkan bayangan beserta raganya kedalam ruangan, dan bisa dia lihat, Kaga dan Akagi sedang dalam kondisi yang sulit dia artikan saat itu juga. Terasa begitu canggung dan mungkin juga ... mencekam.

"maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" Fubuki merasa tak enak.

"Tidak. Kau bisa masuk Fubuki- _chan_. Kaga- _san_ baru mengantarkan bubur hangat untukku." Akagi tersenyum, dan kepercayaan diri Fubuki terasa sudah terkumpul kembali.

"jadi senpai sudah makan? Padahal aku membawa sesuatu untukmu." Fubuki melangkah lesuh, menyembunyikan bungkusan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku akan makan punyamu. Bubur buatan Kaga tidak sesuai dengan seleraku."

Dua orang gadis yang lebih dulu berada di ruangan itu menyembunyikan perasaan mereka bersamaan. Perasaan yang tak jelas.

Kalau saja saat itu Kaga tidak ada diantara Akagi dan Fubuki saat gadis itu datang membawakan makanan untuk Akagi. Mungkin Akagi sudah menolak untuk memakan makanan yang sudah ditawarkan Fubuki padanya. Mana Akagi rela membiarkan bubur buatan Kaga terbuang sia–sia. Untuk itu, entah karena alasan yang tak mendetail, setelah memakan semua makanan dari Fubuki, diam–diam Akagi pun melahap semua makanan yang akhirnya Kaga tinggalkan untuknya. Tak peduli jika sudah dingin atau tidak enak lagi, Akagi sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan perhatian Kaga untuknya. Karena untuk saat ini, perhatian Kaga adalah segalanya buat Akagi. Sulit membuat Kaga mengeluarkan rasa simpatinya untuk orang lain, tak terkecuali Akagi sendiri. Dan saat Kaga sudah menunjukkan sisi baik dari dirinya, rasanya Akagi begitu menikmatinya.

Kenyataannya adalah, Kaga langka menampilkan senyumnya, tapi untuk Akagi, melihat senyuman Kaga adalah hal yang selalu Kaga hadirkan untuknya. Terkadang merasa diri sendiri spesial bagi Kaga adalah pemikiran sepihak bagi Akagi. Tapi tanpa Akagi tahu, itu juga yang Kaga pikirkan dalam hatinya. Baginya Akagi adalah orang yang paling spesial, hingga apa yang Kaga berikan pada Akagi adalah satu–satunya sikap yang hanya ditunjukkannya pada orang yang paling sangat ingin dilindunginya.

* * *

Melangkah anggun seorang diri, Akagi tersenyum saat dia berpapasan dengan Nagato, salah satu dari tiga gadis paling populer di tempatnya menimbah ilmu. Predikat tiga gadis paling populer itu bukan sesuatu yang dibuat sembarangan oleh orang–orang sembarangan. Pasalnya itu sudah menjadi tradisi turun-temurun yang akan langsung terlihat begitu kau menjadi mahasiswi baru di Universitas itu. Dan dari lima belas perwakilan untuk kandidat tiga terpopuler, yang mendapat surat cinta terbanyaklah yang akan terpilih menjadi tiga besar, dan hanya mereka lah yang diakui keberadaannya sebagai makhluk paling berpengaruh di Universitas. Kegiatan tiap tahun tersebut membawa Akagi mendapat peringkat ketiga selama dua tahun berturut–turut selama dia berada di sana.

Nagato membalas senyuman rekannya itu dengan senyuman khas tipenya. Semua orang sudah paham apapun yang berhubungan tetang Nagato. Gadis yang menjadi orang paling populer diperingkat pertama itu memang memiliki tatapan dan peringai yang diam dan kalem. Tapi biarpun begitu dia amat sangat dicintai oleh orang-orang disana. Walaupun tanpa ragu dia sudah mengumumkan gadis yang mana yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Berbeda dari Akagi yang mungkin tak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi hal apa yang ada didepannya.

"Aku dengar dari Mutsu kau terserang demam dua hari lalu."

Mendengar itu, Akagi menarik kedua tangannya untuk menempel lebih rapat dengan kulit–kulit tubuhnya. Rumor tentang dirinya selalu menyebar dengan cepat, bagaimanapun usaha menutupinya tetap percuma. Dia tersenyum ringan tak bermakna, sekedar formalitas untuk merespon _senpai_ di depan matanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, sudah sembuh."

Nagato mengangguk kecil, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang bisa dia tunjukkan, Akagi selalu mengerti kebiasaan irit berekspresi Nagato dangan sangat terperinci.

"Jadi, masalahmu tentang Fubuki bagaimana? Masih tidak ingin menerimanya? Jika tidak mau menerima, lebih baik kau ambil keputusan yang lebih pasti dari pada membiarkannya-"

Akagi melangkah mundur mengalihkan pandangnya dari Nagato, menatap langit, menatap hampa, menatap apa yang tak tampak. Dan Nagato tahu, Akagi jika sudah bersikap seperti ini, tandanya dia sedang marah. Tapi semarah apapun Akagi, gadis itu pintar menyembunyikan amarahnya. Licik.

"Apa kau bisa membantuku Nagato- _san_?" Akagi mendekatkan dua langkah kembali mendekati Nagato yang berdiri masih dengan posisinya di sana. Mengabaikan sesuatu yang baru saja ingin mereka bahas. Seraya menyeringai manis dengan senyumannya. Mungkin kali ini, hanya Nagato yang bisa membantu ide gilanya. Tentu saja semua tentang Kaga yang entah sudah berapa kali menolak cintanya. Aneh, padahal Akagi baru menolaknya sekali, tapi kenapa Kaga dengan kejamnya membalas dengan menolaknya berkali–kali.

Setelah selesai berbisik, Nagato terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Benar orang bilang, Akagi memang punya sesuatu yang secara misterius bisa menguasai beberapa bagian di dalam otaknya. Bertindak seakan dia paling paham bagaimana akhirnya.

"Apa selama sakit, kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu Akagi- _san_?" Nagato memandang gadis itu memastikan sambil menggeleng–geleng kepalanya ringan. Sumpah, dia tidak ingin membantu gadis itu melakukan apa yang baru saja dia pinta darinya.

"Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran." Akagi tersenyum, lalu perlahan bersama dengan hembusan angin, dia melangkah untuk segera menghilang.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali Kaga mendesah dengan napas berat di tempat duduknya. Di depannya Yamato dan Nagato sudah duduk menatapinya, dan di sudut lain ada Mutsu yang tidak terlalu ingin ikut mencampuri urusan mereka secara terperinci. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan khusus _VIP_ bagi peringkat tiga populer, ruangan bernuansa elit dengan nuansa _Eropa_ yang tertata rapi, dan hanya boleh dimasuki oleh Nagato, Akagi dan Yamato sendiri. Dan jika orang lain pun ingin ikut turut masuk ke dalam, itu juga harus mendapat izin resmi dari ketiga orang populer itu.

Dan dengan ijin resmi itu juga lah Kaga dan Mutsu kini turut membaur dengan kedua orang populer itu, tanpa ada Akagi disana, dan itu memang sudah Nagato rencanakan dengan pasti.

Gadis itu tahu jika Akagi hampir tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan itu, dan itu kesimpulan cukup mendasar hingga dia mengambil keputusan untuk bicara dengan Kaga disana.

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu?" Nagato memandang Kaga dingin, tatapannya tidak berubah walaupun orang yang dia pandang adalah orang yang berbeda–beda. Nagato selalu terlihat tenang mengantisipasinya.

Yamato sendiri hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu dengan posisi duduknya yang anggun, walau sampai sekarang dia bingung mau bagaimana. Yang pasti penjelasan Nagato tadi sempat membuatnya tersenyum jika membayangkan Akagi yang mengatakanya.

"Menurutku sih, turuti saja kemauannya. Kau menyukainya kan Kaga- _san_?"

Mendengar itu, kedua ujung alis Kaga bergerak untuk menempel satu sama lain, keningnya berkerut sempurna. Dari mana gadis _Geisha_ itu tahu tentang perasaannya pada Akagi? Bukannya dia jarang terlihat di Kampus hampir selama dia berada di sana?

"Dari tatapanmu, seakan kau ingin meremehkan tebakanku ya?" Yamato menyeringai dengan senyuman kecilnya. Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka karena tawa.

"Karena itulah Nagato- _san_ memintaku untuk menemaninya bicara denganmu," Yamato memandang Nagato yang sama sekali tak memandangnya. Kaga mendesah paham. Rumor yang beredar tentang kepekaan insting Yamato memang bisa dia buktikan sekarang.

"Dan aku yakin, walau terkesan egois dan keras kepala, Akagi- _san_ benar–benar menyesal karena telah melukai perasaanmu, semacam karma mungkin." lanjut gadis _Geisha_ itu serius.

"tapi kenapa Akagi- _san_ tidak mau jujur pada Fubuki- _chan_ tentang perasaannya? Aku kasihan pada gadis malang itu jika dia tahu ternyata Akagi- _san_ lebih menaruh harap padamu, Kaga- _san._ " Mutsu meletakkan beberapa cangkir berisi teh di atas meja yang berada di tengah–tengah mereka. Menyajikan. Lalu setelah meletakkan nampannya, dia segera mendekap punggung Nagato;kekasihnya dengan mesra tanpa canggung sedikitpun.

Kedua gadis itu memang tidak pernah ragu mengumbar kedekatan mereka dimanapun mereka berada, walau Mutsu yang selalu ingin mendominasi kemesraan, tapi Nagato tidak pernah keberatan Mutsu memperlakukannya bagaimana. Tapi dari balik tatapan gadis itu akan kemesraan kedua gadis di depan matanya, sebenarnya ada yang sedang Kaga pikirkan. Akagi dan penggemarnya tidak seperti Nagato dan pengagumnya. Sangat berbeda.

Dan harusnya bukan hanya Kaga yang tahu rahasia itu, bahkan Nagato, Yamato, Mutsu, Fubuki dan orang lain bisa menggambar dengan jelas seperti apa barbarnya pengagum Akagi di luar sana.

Kaga selalu mendengar rumor yang buruk tentang orang–orang yang sengaja atau bisa dibilang berani mengutarakan ketertarikannya pada Akagi. Setelah rumor pernyataan cinta itu menyebar pesat, yang mana Akagi hanya tersenyum tak jelas tak ingin menolak dan juga tak ingin menerima. Beberapa hari kemudian Kaga akan mendengar _orang itu_ mengalami kekerasan. Kaga dengar itu dari seluruh orang yang punya mulut di kampus, dari kekacauan yang paling ringan sampai kekacauan yang paling parah, si pelaku pernyataan cinta akhirnya dirawat di rumah sakit.

* * *

Di lain sisi, Akagi bukannya tidak mau menerima pernyataan cinta Kaga. Dulu saat pertama kali gadis itu berani berucap. Jauh dari pemikiran Kaga yang menganggap Akagi meremehkan keputusannya, sebenarnya Akagi sangat senang saat itu. Tapi untuk menjaga keamanan Kaga, dia tidak ingin mereka menyakiti gadis kesayangannya itu. Dan dengan membiarkan Kaga menaruh dendam padanya, Akagi berhasil membuat Kaga menjaga jarak dengannya. Dan dengan begitu Akagi bisa meyakini keselamatan Kaga dan juga keselamatan hidupnya. Sebab tanpa Kaga, gadis itu tidak akan bisa apa–apa.

Pelukan Akagi tiap malam pada Kaga, sentuhannya, juga sikap berlebihan Akagi adalah respon tak jelas yang Akagi hasilkan untuk Kaga. Setelah dia tahu Kaga mencintainya, Akagi seakan mendapat respon jika mungkin Kaga tidak akan menolak jika diperlakukannya seperti itu. Itulah kebenarannya.

Dan tentang Fubuki, Akagi menyesal, sama seperti yang sebelumnya. Akagi tidak ingin menolak juga tidak ingin menerima. Tapi Fubuki ternyata bukan gadis yang gampang menyerah. Bukannya mundur saat Akagi sama sekali tak ingin membahas masalah cintanya, Fubuki malah semakin gencar menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya. Rumit bagi Akagi untuk berlaku adil pada keduanya. Dia mencintai Kaga, dan sama sekali tidak ingin membuat keduanya terluka.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Kaga menerima masukkan yang Nagato dan Yamato sisipkan di dalam kepalanya. Tentang permohonan Akagi yang dia sampaikan pada Nagato, semuanya sudah Kaga putuskan dengan matang. Tapi saat kepalanya sekali lagi membayangkan permintaan konyol Akagi tentang dirinya, rasanya Kaga ingin tersenyum menertawai pujaan hatinya itu.

 _"Dia ingin aku menjebakmu dan mengumumkan pada semua orang jika kau adalah gadis mesum yang harus diarak keliling Kampus dan dipermalukan." setelah ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Nagato, sedetik kemudian suara tawa tertahan dari bibir Mutsu dan Yamato terdengar dipendengaran mereka berdua._

Kaga mengatur langkahnya hati–hati sesuai rencana yang sudah mereka pastikan. Melewati koridor lantai empat Asrama para gadis. Dan menemui seseorang yang sudah berdiri menunggu sesuai rencana di sana. Dan di tempat lain yang cukup tersembunyi Mutsu sudah siap memetik hasil dari apa yang sudah mereka rencakan.

 _"Lebih baik kita membuat rencana ini terlihat lebih nyata. Membuat satu rencana dengan dua hasil yang ingin digapai sekaligus," Yamato mengutarakan ide_ briliant _nya dan tiga orang itu mendengarkannya dengan seksama._

 _"Dilihat dari masalah yang kalian hadapi, Akagi-_ san _sebenarnya hanya ingin mengerjaimu, tapi melihat dari permohonannya, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membuatmu terluka. Dengan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Nagato-_ san _, bukannya tampak jika dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam mempermainkanmu? Dan karena dia tahu Nagato-_ san _adalah tipe orang yang memiliki rasa welas asih berlebihan, makanya dia memohon pada Nagato-_ san _, dugaanku betulkan?" Yamato sudah mendapati Mutsu yang tengah menggesek–gesekkan kulit pipinya manja pada pipi Nagato, gemas._

 _"Akagi-_ san _ternyata bisa melihat daya tarik kekasihku dengan bijaksana ya?" ucap Mutsu sambil mengecup pipi Nagato dan membuat pemilik pipi merona merah. Mendapati kejadian tak langka itu, Yamato hanya tertawa di tempatnya._

Kaga bertindak sesuai rencana, setelah berhadapan dengan gadis yang menunggunya itu di dinding, Kaga pun menggerakkan tangannya tidak rela untuk menelusuri pipi lembut sang gadis. Tatapannya diaturnya se-memesona mungkin, hingga tanpa rencana rona–rona merah di wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu jelas, dia malu, sentuhan dan tatapan sensitif Kaga ternyata begitu nyata menjeratnya. Dan di tempat lain, Mutsu hanya bertugas mengarahkan kameranya, merekam.

 _"Dengan begini kita sudah sepakat untuk menyerang balik Akagi-_ san _, benarkan? Kaga-_ san _, kau harus meyakini dirimu agar bisa terlihat nyata sedang bermesraan dengan Zuikaku-_ san _, paham? Dan Mutsu-_ san _akan bertindak untuk merekam adegan kalian, seperti seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di koridor, itulah alasan kenapa koridor menjadi tempat yang paling cocok untuk melakukan ini." Yamato menjelaskannya dengan terperinci, dan Kaga mengangguk paham._

Kaga melewatkan;mengabaikan rona merah yang sudah mewarnai wajah Zuikaku, seingat gadis tak berdosa itu, dia hanya harus berpura–pura seperti yang sudah Yamato uraikan padanya. Tapi jika melihat tatapan Kaga yang begitu dalam dan mampu menembus hatinya, rasanya Zuikaku telah kehilangan kewarasannya untuk saat ini, detak jantungnya tak beraturan, napasnya naik turun tak berirama. Apalagi saat dia tahu, Kaga sudah mulai merabai kulit wajahnya dengan begitu perhatian disana. Zuikaku lemas seketika.

 _"Dan setelah kita dapat gambar yang menarik, kau harus rela orang–orang tahu betapa mesumnya dirimu Kaga-_ san _. Tapi aku rasa jika ini untuk membuat Akagi-_ san _memanas, harusnya kau tidak keberatankan semua orang melihat betapa mesum dirimu? Terutama Akagi-_ san. _" Nagato menjelaskan bagian akhir dari rencana mereka. Walau Kaga yakin dia mampu melakukannya. Tapi rasanya tidak tega mengerjai Akagi dengan ide yang semula untuk mengerjai dirinya sendiri. Senjata makan tuan, mungkin._

Zuikaku membalas kecupan–kecupan Kaga yang sudah membuatnya hilang waras disana. Hangat, nyaman, rasanya benar–benar memabukkan. Namun dalam pikiran Kaga saat itu adalah _bibir ini tak semanis bibir Akagi-san._ Hampa.

Zuikaku tidak ingin melepaskan kecupan itu, sumpah. Dia sudah terpengaruh, bedebah dengan rencana atau apapun, dia sudah benar–benar dimabukkan. Ditariknya wajah Kaga lebih intim dengan ciuman diantara mereka, tanpa mereka sadar di tempatnya Mutsu tak lagi merekam kegiatan mereka, karena sudah ada sosok lain yang menatapi mereka dengan pandangan tajam mematikan. Tak ingin percaya.

Akagi ingin menangis, namun airmatanya tertahan, bibirnya ingin berucap memaki, namun suaranya tak bisa dia keluarkan. Hanya di dalam hatilah dia bisa menumpahkan semua perasaan meyakitkannya.

"Kau berengsek Kaga- _san_ " Akagi menarik tubuh Kaga dari cengkraman Zuikaku tanpa gadis itu sangka. Ingin rasanya tangan Akagi terangkat untuk menampar keduanya di sana, tapi dia tidak punya hak untuk marah. Apa ada alasan untuknya mencampuri urusan percintaan orang lain?

Kaga menahan napas panik, sedangkan Zuikaku terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah Akagi di depannya, dia berlari tanpa penjelasan, meninggalkan kenikmatan yang Kaga hadirkan, meninggalkan kedua orang itu tanpa ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semua rencana sepertinya tak berjalan seperti yang mereka harapkan. Mutsu mengelah naPas gelisah.

"Kau dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Akagi- _san_. Ini berbeda dari apa yang kau pikirkan," Kaga menarik tangan Akagi yang telah melangkah meninggalkannya. Akagi menepis keras, sekuat tenaga ditahannya agar airmata itu tak terjatuh, agar dia tak tampak lemah di depan orang yang sudah menghancurkan harapannya.

"Lepaskan aku berengsek!" Akagi mendorong tubuh Kaga kuat, tapi gadis itu tetap menahan tubuhnya. Keributan diantara mereka terdengar begitu jelas, membuat suara gaduh hingga satu persatu penghuni kamar dikeseluruhan koridor itu membuka pintu dan mau tak mau menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika aku mencintaimu?! Kau marah padaku karena aku tak menerima perasaanmu dulu? Jawab aku, sialan!" Akagi meradang kecewa, teriakannya tak lagi mampu dia tahan didalam hati. Biar semua orang melihat apa yang sedang dia rasakan, biar semua orang tahu seberapa rapuh batinnya kini.

"Kau itu berengsek ya," ucapan Akagi membuat Kaga terdiam walau matanya masih menatap Akagi di depannya.

 _Tak masalah jika aku berengsek, Akagi-_ san _. Tapi kau tetap cinta kan?_

Tanpa mau tahu apa tanggapan Akagi, Kaga sudah menyeret gadis itu dari sana dan membawanya menghilang dari pandangan seluruh gadis yang sudah menyaksikan pertengakaran mereka sejak tadi. Akagi berontak, tapi Kaga tak peduli. Dipaksanya gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah pintu itu menutup dengan keras, Kaga kembali menghadap Akagi yang sudah berurai airmata dan si gadis Kaga mendorongnya tanpa perasaan di atas ranjang miliknya. Kaga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya dia tidak mau berbuat kasar pada yang terkasih. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur menggelapi pikirannya.

 _Jangan menangis Akagi-_ san _, atau aku pun akan terluka. Maafkan aku._

"Lepaskan aku, dasar mesum, cabul! Mau kau apakan aku?" Akagi mendorong tubuh Kaga yang kini sudah beranjak mendudukinya. Menjepit pinggang Akagi diantara selangkangannya yang tertumpu oleh lututnya. Kedua tangannya mengunci pergelangan tangan Akagi dan menekannya kuat di sana.

"Harus ku apakan kau biar kau bisa diam mendengarkan penjelasanku? Hah?!" Kaga memelototi Akagi yang sama tajamnya memelototi matanya. Mau diberi cokelat ribuan ton pun jika sudah seperti ini Akagi tetap akan sulit ditenangkan. Ego gadis itu keras jika sudah dipancing marah. Kadang sebenarnya Kaga pun takut menghadapinya, tapi kali ini Kaga harus kuat.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari kulitku, aku tak mau disentuh setan cabul sepertimu, tukang pemerkosa, perusak anak gadis orang, apa maksudmu bertindak mesum di koridor Asrama? Kau merusak moralku karena telah jatuh cinta padamu, lepaskan!" Akagi masih memberontak. Didorongnya bokong Kaga dengan gerakan perut dan pinggangnya yang terjepit disana. Karena tangannya kalah kuat dari tenaga Kaga yang menekan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, dengarkan aku Akagi- _san_! Bisa kujelaskan semuanya padamu!" Kaga masih ngotot dengan niatnya untuk menjelaskan, sedang gadis itu mati–matian berontak.

"Lepaskan, kalau tidak aku akan teriak!" ancam Akagi sambil menatap sengit.

Mendengar ancaman itu, Kaga melemah, namun tak cukup sanggup membuat Akagi lolos dari jeratannya.

"Tolonggg! ... aku mau diperkosa! Tolong!" Akagi tak main–main, ancamannya menjadi kenyataan.

"S-Sssttt ... Akagi-san ... aku mohon ... jangan memaksaku untuk menutup mulutmu, diamlah!" Kaga panik mendengar teriakan barbar dari Akagi, bagaimana caranya dia menutup mulut gadis itu? Kedua tangannya sudah cukup lelah menahan gerakan dari kedua tangan Akagi, apa yang tersisa untuk digunakan menutup mulut gadis keras kepala itu?

"Ada gadis cabul yang ingin memperkosa-"

Kaga menyumbat mulut Akagi dengan pilihan satu–satunya, masih ada mulutnya yang menganggur disana.

 _Diam, atau aku benar–benar akan memerkosamu!_

Batin Kaga kehabisan ide, Akagi berontak lebih kasar dari semula. Didorongnya wajah Kaga menggunakan wajahnya, namun bibir mereka masih bertemu. Tak tanggung–tanggung, Kaga memutuskan untuk menggigit bibir Akagi, dan karena gigitan gadis itu, Akagi menjerit kesakitan. Kaga mengangkat wajahnya, melepas kecupannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada bibirku, berengsek!" Akagi tetap tidak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Kaga yang masih berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau diam juga, tak hanya bibir di wajahmu, aku juga akan membuat bibir bawahmu berdarah."

Memikirkan hal itu, seketika wajah Akagi memerah hebat. Dia tidak menyangka orang yang dicintainya ini adalah gadis pemerkosa seperti apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bibir bawah? Bibir bawah yang mana yang dimaksudkan si mesum ini.

"Jangan memaksaku berbuat kasar Akagi- _san_ , ciuman di koridor tadi hanya trik untuk membuatmu cemburu." Kaga melepaskan jeratan tangannya di kedua tangan Akagi perlahan. Seakan tahu jika gadis itu mungkin tidak akan berontak lagi.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus percaya? Mulutmu suka berbicara dusta Kaga- _san_ , baru beberapa minggu yang lalu kau bilang cinta padaku. Tapi setelah aku mengutarakan perasaanku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau bilang kau sudah melupakannya. Apa aku harus percaya?" Akagi memalingkan pandangannya kearah berbeda, lalu bangkit dari posisinya, dia tidak peduli meski Kaga masih berada d iatasnya, karena perlahan Kaga pun sudah melunturkan posisinya.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada Nagato- _san_ dan Yamato- _san_ , percayalah Akagi- _san_ , aku tidak benar–benar mencintai gadis itu" Kaga takut Akagi membencinya. Takut Akagi melupakan cintanya. Kaga masih begitu amat membutuhkan gadis itu untuk menjadi miliknya.

"Lantas siapa yang kau cintai?" Akagi memandang wajah Kaga penuh harap.

 _Jawab aku Kaga-_ san _, Kau mencintaiku kan?_ Akagi memohon–mohon penuh ketulusan dalam hatinya. Demi apapun, melihat paras Kaga yang memerah menahan malu itu rasanya Akagi ingin tertawa geli sambil menjilati wajah gadis itu. Sebenarnya tak usah diungkapkan lagi pun, Akagi juga tahu jika Kaga masih menaruh rasa padanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Akagi bangkit mendorong lemah Kaga di depannya, berpura-pura angkuh tidak peduli. Suara ranjang berderit dan Akagi sudah menapakkan kakinya di atas lantai, berniat meninggalkan gadis itu di sana.

"K-kau tidak ingin tahu aku mencintai siapa?" Kaga menoleh cepat menahan langkah Akagi yang mungkin memang berniat meninggalkannya, mengabaikannya, dan menghadapi kenyataan itu rasanya Kaga merasa kosong entah karena apa.

"Terserah. Aku tak mau peduli" Akagi pura–pura bersikap keras. Melihat Kaga seperti itu rasanya menyenangkan.

"Akagi- _san_ , kau benar–benar tidak mau tahu?" Kaga menurunkan kakinya. Tinggal selangkah lagi, kaki Akagi akan merapat ke pintu, dan jika Kaga tak bersuara untuk menahan, mungkin Akagi telah menghilang, dan Kaga tetap di sana dengan penyesalan.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak peduli-"

Kaga membungkam mulut Akagi cepat dengan bibirnya setelah seperti apa yang diperkirakannya terjadi, pasti Akagi akan berbalik dan memakinya. Dan disanalah kesempatan Kaga untuk kembali memperdaya gadisnya.

"Pedulilah sedikit pada perasaanku," Kaga mendekatkan wajahnya lebih intim pada wajah Akagi. Aroma napas mereka saling bertukar, detakan jantung Kaga semakin meningkat.

"Kau-"

Kaga menyumbat bibir Akagi sekali lagi, sambil memojokkan tubuh gadis itu bersandar di sisi pintu, membuat Akagi diam tanpa perlawanan saat tangan Kaga menerobos helai–helai rambut Akagi yang mengumpul di sekitar tekuknya, merabai lehernya. Diangkatnya kaki kirinya dan menyelipkannya naik perlahan diantara selangkangan Akagi. Akagi melemah.

Manis bibir Akagi memang berbeda dari bibir gadis yang tadi di rasa Kaga. Apalagi saat Akagi pun berinisiatif mulai membalas kecupan Kaga perlahan dengan permainan lidah yang disukainya, Akagi selalu bisa membuatnya memanas, mengerang, melemah, apapun itu, yang penting Akagi.

Beberapa puluh detik saling membalas di dalam ciuman basah dan meleleh, Kaga menyerah karena rangsangannya, dia melepas kecupannya walau lagi–lagi sepertinya Akagi tidak rela bibir mereka berjarak.

Tatapan mata Kaga terlihat sendu penuh gairah. Nafasnya terengah–engah hebat, tapi sepertinya Akagi tak henti–hentinya menggoda dengan wajahnya. Dirangkulnya leher Kaga dengan kedua tangannya. Mesra, dan mereka saling menatap menyeimbangkan raga.

"Aku mencintaimu Akagi- _san_ , mana mungkin aku bisa mencintai gadis lain saat kau bersedia mencintaiku." Kaga merapatkan dadanya menempel di dada Akagi. Lembut, dan Kaga tersenyum.

"Tidak mencintai gadis lain, tapi bisa–bisanya kau menikmati tubuh gadis lain, kau membuatku cemburu, dasar maniak." Akagi menjepit kaki Kaga yang masih menempel diantara kedua kakinya, menyentuh lembut kewanitaannya. Akagi sedang terangsang.

"Jangan menggodaku, untuk apa kau menempelkan milikmu di kakiku?" Kaga bisa merasakan lembab dari milik Akagi dikulit pahanya.

"Ah, Kaga- _san_. Sepertinya malam ini, aku akan menginap dikamarmu." Akagi menyeringai penuh tatapan menggoda, diangkatnya tangannya menyusup di punggungnya, meraih knop pintu dan memastikan jika malam ini tidak ada gangguan yang bisa merusak permainan mereka sepanjang malam nanti.

* * *

"Sepertinya rencana untuk menyerang balik Akagi- _san_ gagal" Nagato melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, tatapannya masih tetap datar. Dan kedua orang dibelakangnya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Rencana menyerang balik memang gagal, tapi sepertinya adegan bersenggama mereka malam ini tidak boleh kita gagalkan" Yamato menyembunyikan seringaian di balik jari-jari lentiknya.

"Urusan Fubuki besok pagi kuserahkan padamu Mutsu." Nagato memutar tubuhnya memandang kedua gadis itu bergantian.

"Misi diterima" Mutsu tersenyum memandangi wajah kekasihnya.

* * *

Kaga mendesah berkali–kali saat tangan Akagi dengan kasar meremas payudaranya, gadis itu tak henti–hentinya menyeringai dengan tatapan nakal saat dia tahu Kaga benar–benar lemah dengan sentuhan di sekitar putingnya. Meskipun begitu Akagi bukannya merasa iba dan berwelas asih untuk tidak menyiksa Kaga lebih dalam lagi, dia malah mengatur wajahnya menatap salah satu payudara itu, membuka mulutnya seakan ingin segera melahap apa yang dia lihat disana. Jangan lupakan, kedua gadis itu sudah nyaris bugil sekarang.

Kaga menanti dengan gejolak tertahan. Akagi belum ingin melahap makanan yang sudah ada didepannya, dibiarkannya mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya terjulur disana, dan dengan begitu bisa Kaga rasakan sensasi hangat yang terasa karena desahan napas Akagi di permukaan putingnya. Jujur saja, Kaga ingin gila karena tingkah Akagi yang mempermainkannya, mengacaukan kesabarannya, namun disisi lain, Akagi;gadis itu cukup puas melihat Kaga gelisah. Diangkatnya tangannya untuk mengumpulkan rambutnya yang jatuh terurai disisi wajahnya, ditariknya pelan dan menyimpannya diatas telinganya. Dan setelah itu ditempelkannya lidahnya di permukaan puting Kaga, tepat di titik puncak payudaranya. Manis.

"Ahhhh ... Aahh ... A-akagi-san ... ini ... i-ni ... sa-sangattt nikmatt ... aaahhh." Kaga lepas kendali. Dia mendesah tanpa rasa malu. Habis sudah harga dirinya di depan Akagi malam ini. Akagi tersenyum. Dimaju-mundurkannya wajahnya di payudara Kaga, sambil tak lupa bibirnya mengulum–ngulum kasar di sana, lidahnya juga turut ambil bagian. Tangannya masih berada unttuk mengumpulkan rambut d itelinganya. Terkadang Kaga merasa ada gigitan nakal di putingnya, dan dia bisa bayangkan bagaimana tampang Akagi kini yang ingin menertawainya.

"A-aku tak pernah tahu ... K-kau bisa senakal ini, berapa banyak sebenarnyaaa ahhhh ... hmmm ... G-gadis pengagummu yang sudah kau tiduri?" Kaga benar–benar merasa cemburu karena keahlian Akagi dalam memainkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya gadis ini memang patut dicurigai lebih dari kepolosan apa yang sering ditampilkannya.

Akagi menyingkap rok seragam Kaga. Sesuatu yang begitu mengganggu di sana. Setelah mengangkat kain penghalang itu ke atas, Akagi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik turun celana dalam sewarna langit;putih yang melekat di sana. Akagi bisa mencium aroma kewanitaan Kaga, begitu menggoda, merangsang gairahnya untuk segera lepas dan meluap–luap melalui tindakannya. Sentuhan pertama ujung jarinya menyita hasrat Kaga sepenuhnya. Dia mengerang saat Akagi sudah menaik turunkan jari telunjuknya di daging kecil yang terselip malu–malu di permukaan kewanitaannya. Rasa geli membungkus tubuh Kaga. Ada desiran panas dalam seketika yang mejalar bersamaan dengan aliran darahnya.

Kenikmatan itu terasa jelas di seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi, walaupun dia mendesah lelah akan gairahnya sendiri, dia tetap ingin meminta lebih, dan Akagi selalu siap menggodanya.

"Kaga- _san_ , aku selalu ingin melakukan ini denganmu" Akagi menyisipkan pandangnya, mencondongkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan kewanitaan Kaga. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan teliti untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasanya begitu ingin dia mendengar Kaga menjerit-jerit penuh nikmat di sana. Dan membayangkan itu dia tersenyum nakal. Penuh godaan.

Perlahan, Akagi mendekatkan wajahnya. Dari sisa–sisa kesadarannya. Kaga bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama saat tadi pun Akagi mendekatkan wajahnya di depan payudaranya. Merasakan hawa hangat diantara selangkangannya yang terbuka, Kaga sadar jika Akagi mungkin sudah mulai bersiap melahapnya.

"Akagi-san, jangan teruskan-"

"Aaaahhh ..." Kaga terlambat. Bibir itu sudah menyentuh bagian paling menyiksanya. Menyapu semua yang menempel di sana, saliva Akagi membuat semuanya menjadi basah, bercampur dengan cairan–cairan kontraksi dari dalam tubuh sang korban. Rasanya aneh, tapi Akagi suka, dan dia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk beradaptasi dengan rasa baru yang menjajah indra perasanya.

"aku tidak tahu jika milikmu senikmat ini Kaga-san" seringaian dari bibir gadis itu tak lagi dihiraukan Kaga. Dia terlena, terkapar, tak berdaya, dia menjadi korban keganasan sahabatnya sendiri, menjadi hina sebab kenikmatan itu seakan membuatnya terus mencerca desahan–desahan nikmat yang menurutnya sangat dan teramat memalukan.

Akagi menjulurkan lidahnya menusuk–nusuk di sana, menerobos satu–satunya lubang yang memang harus dimasuki sesuatu. Akagi tidaklah gadis yang polos–polos amat. Dia tahu, dia tidak punya sesuatu seperti pria yang bisa mengadaptasi ruang sempit penuh misteri itu, tapi alangkah bodohnya jika Akagi berpikir bahwa dia harus menyerah karena dia tidak memiliki apa yang saat ini Kaga butuhkan. Bukannya sedari tadi Akagi sudah menerobos kepunyaan Kaga itu menggunakan lidahnya? Jika terlalu lentur dan tidak memuaskan, dia masih punya kesepuluh jari untuk digunakannya. Akagi tersenyum jenis memikirkan itu.

"Aku akan mulai sayang. Pejamkan matamu. Rasakan betapa nikmatnya aku memanjakanmu. Jika kau tak sanggup sebut namaku. Jika kau masih tidak puas, kau bisa kibarkan sesuatu di sana untuk mewakili keluh-kesahmu. Ohya ... Celana dalam putih itu juga sudah cukup untuk mengingatkanku. Gunakan itu-"

Akagi tercekat karena Kaga tahu–tahu sudah menjepit kepalanya diantara selangkangannya. Kesal karena Akagi terlalu banyak omong dan membuatnya harus menunggu. Akagi tersenyum mendapati sikap tak sabaran Kaga untuk dirinya. Kaga mengangkat sebagian tubuhnya, menahan dengan tumpuhan sikunya dan berusaha menatap Akagi yang sudah bersembunyi dibalik kewanitaannya.

"Ka-kau terlalu ribut, nikmati saja apa tidak bisa?!" Kaga bisa merasakan kepalanya memanas menahan geram kekesalan sekaligus nikmat yang naik turun di seluruh tubuhnya.

Akagi tersenyum, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kaga manis jika sudah marah seperti itu.

-][-

Peluh itu mengalir begitu saja, membasahi kulit–kulit putih yang kini sedang terekpos nyata. Tetesannya terlihat erotis, penuh dengan godaan dan rayuan, ruangan itu kini terasa begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Aroma tubuh kedua gadis menyatu, ada suara naPas mendesah yang menggema mengisi seluruh ruang, juga mengisi kekosongan yang sama sekali tidak bisu. Ada gerakan-gerakan lembut diantara kulit yang saling bersentuhan. Gesekannya terkesan merangsang. Penuh rentetan nafsu yang mendorong dan memburuh.

Rambut acak–acakan, kulit saling menyatu, bibir saling berpagut, lidah saling membelit, tangan saling meremas, nafsu saling membalas. Kaga tidak mau dianggap lemah. Akagi harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak kelewat sok berkuasa. Apa karena dia telah dinobatkan sebagai salah satu tiga dari ratu sejagat, hingga dia merasa dia harus lebih menjajah tubuh gadis lain yang tak berdosa. Kaga tak henti memagut bibir Akagi yang selalu saja dianggapnya mrnjadi daya tarik terbesar gadis itu. Akagi pandai memancing perasaan orang disekitarnya. Untuk itu lah Kaga sadar begitu banyak juga yang ingin mendekapnya.

Sudah berapa lama mereka saling merasa satu sama lain, sudah berpuluh–puluh menit. Dan Akagi tidak terlalu ingin untuk segera menyelesaikan kenikmatan ini. Ini adalah kenikmatan yang tersimpan dari kesempatan paling langkah dalam hidupnya. Tubuh Kaga harus dinikmati sedetail mungkin. Melahap habis semua kenikmatan gadis itu dan mencoba meresapi sedikit demi sedikit, secara perlahan setiap apa yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka malam ini.

Kaga menagih, Akagi adalah kenikmatan mutlak yang harus segera dirasakannya. Selama mereka masih saling membelit lidah, Kaga mengatur pergerakan tangannya untuk menuntun kedua tangan Akagi terkumpul diatas kepala gadis itu. Akagi tidak tahu menahu jika anggota tubuhnya yang lain sudah diperdaya. Dia hanya sangat menikmati manisnya saliva Kaga yang sudah membanjiri mulutnya, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan apapun yang berasal dari gadis impiannya. Akagi pun menelan habis setiap saliva mereka yang terhubung dari antara permainan lidah mereka.

Kaga tersenyum. Dia berhasil mengikat kedua tangan Akagi cukup ketat menggunakan dasi seragamnya. Akagi tidak begitu sadar kapan dia diikat, tapi ekspresinya cukup nyata saat dia sadar tangannya tak lagi bisa digerakan. Kaga menyeringai memandangnya.

"Kaga- _san_ , aku tidak suka kekerasan loh. Aku tidak akan ikut permainanmu jika kau menggunakan kekerasan." Akagi memasang tampang horornya. Dia takut, dan dia tidak suka Kaga melakukan penyimpangan seksual terhadapnya. Tapi bukannya tenang akan respon yang Kaga berikan, Akagi semakin merinding saat Kaga kemudian mengambil dasi satunya lagi;tidak tahu milik siapa, lalu mengikatkannya menutup mulut Akagi. Jelas saja Akagi berontak.

"Ka-kaga ... henti-kan ..." terlambat untuk menghentikan keinginan Kaga. Mulut Akagi tertutup sempurna. Gadis itu meronta hebat. Tatapannya semakin tajam dan melebar.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat kasar padamu. Tenanglah" Kaga meninggalkan senyumnya sebelum tubuhnya turun menelusuri kewanitaan Akagi yang sudah terpampang jelas di depannya.

"Lebih nikmat mana? Mengekpresikan kenikmatanmu lewat teriakan, atau hanya pasrah menikmatinya?" Kaga tidak lagi sempat melihat ekpresi tak percaya Akagi diatas sana. Membayangkan apa yang diucapkan Kaga barusan saja sudah membuat Akagi ingin melarikan diri. Tapi saat Akagi sadar jika Kaga tidak akan menyakitinya. Akagi mulai memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan gadis itu.

Tempat itu basah, Kaga bisa lihat cairan yang sudah mendominasi daerah jajahannya. Perlahan diarahakannya jari telunjuknya untuk memasuki kenikmatan itu. Akagi menggeligat menahan nikmat. Dia tidak bisa mendesah, juga tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk mencekram apapun disana, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang tentu saja terlalu berat ditahan tubuhnya. Kakinya menjepit Kaga.

"Ini pembalasanku Akagi- _san._ " setelah mengucapkan kalimat horor itu, Akagi merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki miliknya. Lagi–lagi dia hanya bisa mengejang tak berdaya. Otot–otot tubuhnya berkontraksi hebat, penuh dengan sensasi nafsu yang luar biasa berbeda. Diperlakukan seperti itu ternyata membuatnya merasa tertantang.

Kaga memaju–mundurkan satu jarinya yang terselip di vagina Akagi secara perlahan, tubuh Akagi merespon sempurna. Bisa Kaga rasakan ada gerakan naik turun dipinggul Akagi, gadis itu sedang ingin dipermainkan lebih dari ini ternyata.

Tanpa mengurangi irama pada permainan jarinya. Kaga menambah satu jari lagi untuk mengisi lorong Akagi. Gadis itu menggeligat nyata. Logikanya tak lagi mampu bekerja. Panas tubuhnya mulai membara, Akagi terbakar, sungguh sangat terbakar. Dia butuh sebuah cairan untuk menenangkan hasrat seksual membaranya. Dan Kaga sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan cairan itu. Tahu jika Akagi sudah tak lagi mampu menahan buncahan kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya. Kaga mempercepat dorongan tangannya. Sambil menjilati permukaan kewanitaan Akagi yang masih terlihat disana. Menyedotnya, menjilatinya, kadang menggigitnya kecil dan mempermainkannya dengan lidahnya atau Kaga juga suka menggesek–gesekkan giginya didaerah _clirotis_ Akagi. Terkadang memperlakukannya sama seperti dia sedang mengemut permen. Akagi meradang.

Dia mengerang dalam hati sebab mulutnya tertutup. Desakan itu muncul perlahan–lahan, dan saat Kaga semakin bersikap maniak di bawah sana, Akagi tak lagi mampu menahan gejolaknya. Dia mengejang, tubuhnya menyusut saat cairan itu mulai keluar, perlahan membasahi nafsunya yang membara, dan melemaskan sebuah ototnya yang mengejang. Kaga menang.

Akagi sudah mencapai batas tertingginya dalam masalah seks. Kaga tersenyum. Dicabutnya kedua jarinya perlahan dan dialih tugaskannya bibirnya untuk menyedot apa yang mulai tampak disana. Cairan Akagi mendominasi indra pengecapnya. Kaga tersenyum tak terartikan.

Seluruh bagian tubuh Akagi melemah sekejap mata. Dia terkulai, dadanya naik turun, berharap Kaga segera melepaskan semua penderitaan yang menempel ditubuhnya kini.

"Kau sudah pahamkan, siapa yang berkuasa disini?" Kaga membuka ikatan dipergelangan tangan Akagi, sepertinya terlihat cukup menyiksa saat Kaga mendapati ada bekas memerah di sana. Mungkin setelah ini Kaga harus minta maaf. Beralih dari tangan ke wajah, Kaga hanya bisa mendapati Akagi terpejam lelah di depan matanya. Meraih dasi yang menutup mulutnya. Akhirnya Kaga memiliki nurani juga untuk melepas sanderanya. Dia tertawa.

"Kau masih hidup Akagi- _san_?"

Sempat–sempatnya Kaga melawak seperti itu saat Akagi sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Hah ... Hah ..." suara desahan napas Akagi mulai terdengar saat ikatan mulutnya terlepas. Sisa–sisa dari pelepasan nafsunya.

Kaga menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekap gadis cantik itu disana, di samping tubuhnya. Menarik Akagi untuk menempel padanya. Kulit Akagi yang basah dan lengket tak terlalu begitu mengganggu kenyamanannya. Dia senang. Ada Akagi dia senang.

"Aku mencintaimu Akagi-san ..." ucap Kaga membisikkan kalimat seksi itu tepat di telinga Akagi. Dan gadis yang kini terasa mengambang ke angkasa bebas itu menyulap sebuah senyum hangat di wajahnya. Kaga bisa lihat.

"Aku tak akan mengharapkanmu membalas cintaku. Tapi biarkan aku tetap berada disampingmu." Kaga menarik tubuh Akagi, mengarahkan wajah gadis tanpa busana itu untuk menatap tepat kedalam matanya. Posisi mereka terbaring menyamping dan saling menghadap. Kaga menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah yang tercinta, Akagi menikmatinya. Turun menelusuri bibir dan menyentuh lembut disana, Akagi menjilatinya. Dan Kaga membiarkannya.

"Kau tak tahu betapa berharganya kau dalam hidupku Kaga-san."

Gerakan mereka terhenti. Malam itu rasanya menjadi malam paling berwarna dalam hidup keduanya. Tidak ada kesepakatn akan cinta yang telah mereka umbar–umbar, hanya mereka lah yang tahu seperti apa mereka akan menulis kisah untuk kedepannya.

"Kau sangat berarti ..." Akagi menarik selimut yang nyaris jatuh di sampingnya, menutupi dirinya dan Kaga di sampingnya. Lalu perlahan merapatkan tubuhnya menindih lagi gadis berharganya itu kemudian mengecupnya pelan, lembut, sangat berkesan.

"Kau yang paling kuinginkan ..." ucapnya diantara rasa lelah dan niat untuk memejamkan mata. Energinya cukup terkuras. Dan Kaga menahan wajah itu untuk tetap berada dalam pelukannya. Kaga menelentangakan posisinya dan membiarkan wajah Akagi terlelap dalam setiap desahan napasnya. Berada tepat di atas jantungnya.

* * *

Semua orang berbaris dengan rapi disana. Ada Yamato dan Nagato serta Mutsu sedang berdiri di atas podium. Kaga tidak pernah ingat jika akan ada acara besar di Kampus itu. Tapi sepertinya kali ini Kaga tidak terlalu ingin peduli apapun yang terjadi. Ya dia memang tidak pernah mau peduli.

"Oke, dengarkan ratu kita berbicara." Yamato tersenyum, mempersilahkan tempat dan waktu untuk Nagato, selaku dia lah yang paling populer darinya, walau sebenarnya sama saja. Nagato berdehem sebelum memulai untuk memperdengarkan suaranya yang khas.

"Hari ini, Yamato- _san_ ada pengumuman."

Semua orang yang mendengar geleng–geleng kepala. Apa–apaan mereka? Buang–buang waktu saja. Menanggapi sikap rekannya, Yamato kembali nyengir tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, mungkin harus aku yang bicara." lanjut gadis _Geisha_ itu mulai memasuki tahapan seriusnya. Pelan–pelan, diarahkannya pandangnya kesemua orang yang berkumpul diaula itu. Semua orang, dari fakultas manapun. Seakan ingin mencari sosok yang ingin dibicarakannya. Dan saat matanya berhenti pada arah pintu masuk aula. Disana juga dia melihat Akagi baru muncul seorang diri.

"Alasan kenapa kami berdiri disini untuk menjelaskan sesuatu dan mengumumkan sesuatu," lanjut Yamato memberi intruksi. Semua orang yang disana seakan mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Hal pertama yang kalian harus tahu. Kemarin terjadi keributan di koridor Asrama putri. Dan menurut rumor yang beredar yaitu ada sepasang mahasiswi yang sedang adu bibir di sana," penjelasan Yamato membuat semua orang bersorak riuh. Sedangkan Zuikaku dan Kaga lomba menundukkan kepalanya di tempat.

"Semua itu sebenarnya adalah keisengan Nagato- _san_."

Wajah Mutsu langsung terangkat angkuh, memandang Yamato yang tidak begitu ingin peduli jika sudah ada mata yang mengawasinya. Sedangkan pemilik nama hanya diam tak bereaksi.

"Dan semua itu tidak harus dibicarakan. Kita akan tutup rumor itu sampai disini." Yamato memberi perintah dan semua orang mencoba paham.

"Pengumuman satu lagi ..." Yamato sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Matanya terarah pada Akagi yang memandangnya diam. Dan mata Mutsu memperhatikan raut wajah sedih Fubuki di tempatnya.

"Mantan kekasihku, Akagi- _san_ sekarang resmi berpacaran dengan Kaga- _san_ "

Semua mulut terbuka sempurna. Kaga juga. Bukan karena pengumuman. Tapi awal kalimat Yamato yang terdengar ambigu baginya. Mantan kekasih? Akagi?

Semua orang memandang bersamaan kearah dimana Akagi berdiri, dan mau tak mau gadis itu hanya melambai sambil tersenyum polos menanggapi.

* * *

Kaga menarik tangan Akagi saat gadis itu tengah sibuk dikerumuni banyak orang. Ada rasa tak percaya. Apa benar Akagi pernah berhubungan dengan Yamato? Pantas saja, saat itu, saat Kaga mencumbu gadis itu, terlihat jelas jika gadis itu ...

"Kau cemburu ya? Yamato dan aku itu punya kebiasaan yang sama mengenai makanan. Untuk itu kami cocok," Akagi mendorong tubuh Kaga ke dinding, seakan ingin memaksa Kaga untuk menunjukkan kecemburuannya.

"Maaf ya Kaga- _san_. Tapi harusnya itu jadi masalalu. Bukannya Yamato- _san_ sudah mendukung kita? Aku cintanya sama Kaga- _san_. Jangan marah ya ..." Akagi memasang wajah penuh permohonan. Berharap sang kekasih memiliki dada yang lebih lapang untuk menerima semua kesalahannya. Kaga menyerah. Rasanya menjadi amat lemah di depan kekasihnya.

"Kau menang Akagi- _san_ " Kaga mendorong tubuh Akagi lemah, ingin meloloskan dirinya dari cengkraman gadis itu. Tapi Akagi sudah lebih dulu menahannya. Mengunci bibirnya penuh nafsu dan merasakan kembali kehangatan dari Kaga, terasa begitu candu. Tak terkira betapa inginnya Akagi dimanja oleh kenikmatan yang selalu ada pada gadis kuncir satu itu.

Lidah mereka saling beradu untuk beberapa saat, sampai pada akhirnya deretan mahasiswi yang masuk ke toilet membuat pagutan, remasan, bahkan cumbuan mereka terhenti. Sontak dengan cepat Kaga merapikan seragamnya. Sedangkan Akagi, dia hanya tertawa.

* * *

Fubuki ingat bagaimana penjelasan Mutsu pada dirinya pagi tadi. Dia mungkin menyerah untuk terus memendam rasa pada Akagi, tapi dia tetap harus merasa lapang melihat kebahagiaan Akagi bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Fubuki- _chan ._.." suara itu meyita pemikirannya. Fubuki bangkit memandang Akagi yang sudah berada dihadapannya. Matanya seakan bisa membaca apa yang akan gadis populer itu katakan. Biarlah, Fubuki memang tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan.

"Aku minta maaf-"

"Tidak usah _senpai,_ " Fubuki tersenyum cepat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mundur untuk tetap ..." ada jedah yang ingin dipermainkan Fubuki disana. Membuat perasaan was was Akagi semakin mendesak.

"... menjadi pengagummu!" Akagi tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Dan tanpa sempat mendengarkan ucapan terimakasih dari Akagi, Fubuki sudah melangkah berangsur meninggalkan dirinya, menyatu dengan kumpulan mahasiswi yang sudah melambai memanggilnya. Mungkin Akagi bisa bernapas lega, sebab Koungo dan lainnya pasti akan lebih bisa membuat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia.

"Nanti malam, kita tidur di kamarmu atau di kamarku?" Akagi langsung memeluk Kaga yang langsung datang menghampirinya setelah dia tahu Fubuki beranjak dari sana. Perasaan Akagi kini bewarna. Merah, kuning, hijau, semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu.

"Dimanapun itu, kau akan tetap tidur dipelukanku." ucap Kaga cuek, tak peduli. Tapi mendengar itu, rasanya Akagi ingin melayang, tidak lupa menggandeng Kaga, melambung tinggi, nyangkut di awan–awan dan menjadi penguasa disana. Selamanya, asal berdua dengan Kaga, rasanya dia rela.

 **FIN**

* * *

Selesai dengan perasaan bersalah!

Saya gak ngerti kenapa saya harus buat Yamato dan Akagi pernah menjadi _mantan_

dan alasan kenapa Yamato dijuluki gadis _Geisha_ itu... saya juga gak ngerti XD

jika ada yang menemukan atau bingung dengan kata seragam. Biar saya jelasin. Ini mereka status mahasiswa.

Jadi sebenarnya memang basicnya itu seragam fakultas.

sebelumnya makasih saya ucapkan. AKAGA memberi saya kehidupan..


End file.
